


[podfic] The Trouble with Witches (at least the evil get to go home early on Fridays)

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Morgana is adopted by a baby dragon and has very mixed feelings about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Trouble with Witches (at least the evil get to go home early on Fridays)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Witches (at least the evil get to go home early on Fridays)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315317) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> Music is from Mermaid from the Blue Sky Project.

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?fmf3fy6kwntplci)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/trouble-with-witches)  
mp3 / 15:38 / 14.3MB

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Girl in the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471001) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone), [mushroomtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale), [susan_voight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight)




End file.
